


Marisol Lucia De Luca Barba

by BarisiGirl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anger, F/M, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiGirl/pseuds/BarisiGirl
Summary: Rafael Barba has a 27 year old daughter who is a detective with the Bronx SVU. And she is about to be transferred to Manhattan SVU. No-one at Manhattan SVU knows about her except former SVU detective Nick Amaro and Rita Calhoun.How will the squad react when the find out?How will Barba react when he finds out and old friend may have hurt his little girl?This is her story.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Original Female Character(s), Rafael Barba & Original Female Character(s), Rafael Barba/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. Marisol Lucia De Luca Barba

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here. It has been floating around my head for a while. Please enjoy and leave reviews. I will try and update every week.   
> This story is unbetaed

So here's the thing, my name is Marisol Lucia De Luca. My mother's name is Alessia De Luca and my father's name is Rafael Barba. They met while attending a debate event between Harvard and Yale. The both attended Harvard, papi Pre-Law and Alessia English. They had been together for 6 months before they found out that they were pregnant. Alessia didn't want me but papa said that he would do everything and anything to make sure that we would be a family.

My parents tried for 2 years, but just before my 2nd birthday, they spilt. They shared custody, but because papi was in Law school, Alessia had me most of the time. When I was 11, Alessia met a man, Patrick Toms. When I was 13, she found out that she was pregnant. Patrick proposed, she said yes and they got married. Neither wanted me around so she gave up full custody to my papi. On the day they were to sign the documents, Alessia came in signed the papers and left. Didn't even say goodbye.

Life was great, me, papi, abuela and bisabuela till I was 16. I was on my way to abuela's in the Bronx, when someone grabbed me from behind. I don't remember how many there were or how long they were rapping me. I woke up in hospital early the next morning, papi was asleep in a chair next to my bed, abuela was by the window praying and my aunt Rita Calhoun was sipping a coffee. As soon as she saw that I was awake she was shaking papi awake and calling the doctors.

I gave my statement to the detectives who were investigating my rape. The doctors let me go home later that day. Every night I would wake up screaming and papi would come into my room and try and help and comfort me. During the day when papi was at work at the Brooklyn DA's office working with Brooklyn Homicide, I would be at aunt Rita's office at the Manhattan DA's office. It would be 6 months before we would hear anything about my case. 

There was a knock at the door. When papi came back from answering it, detective Tomas Peters (who was the lead detective on my case) followed as well as a man introducted to us as officer Nick Amaro. Officer Amaro explained that he was following a suspect in another case when he was fired upon. He fired back hitting and killing the suspect. When the DNA was tested, it was found that he was one of the men who raped me. It was then that we were told that there were 2 other men out there that had raped me. As their DNA were not in the system, they may never be caught.

The next day, papi requested a transfer to Brooklyn Special Victims Unit. During the next 11 years, papi would make a name for himself in Brooklyn before transferring to Manhattan. I kept my mother maiden name so that I would be protected from people who would want to hurt my papi. I would go on to graduate highschool at 17 and go to Columbia University majoring in Criminal Justice, before joining the NYPD.

11 years after I was raped in the Bronx, I am now Detective Marisol De Luca of the Bronx Special Victims Unit. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My case in the Bronx becomes a shared case with Manhattan.

I was woken up by the front door slamming and a loud fuck. I checked the time, 2:45am, and sighed. Papi must of been out drinking with some of his Harvard buddies that aunt Rita told me about. I couldn't understand why he would not go home to his place. Papi must of realized that he might of woken me, so he told me to go back to sleep.

When my alarm went off at 6am, I could already smell choc chip pancakes cooking. Papi's go to breakfast for apologizing. Before I had the chance to even get out of bed, my captain rang my phone. There had been another night club rape, this time in Manhattan. He expected me to head to Manhattan SVU first thing as we would be working the case together. Papi was not going to like this.

As I walk into Manhattan SVU, I could hear the Staten Island accent that papi was always telling me about. Detective Carisi saw me walk in and came over to introduce himself. All I could think was that I was so glad that I didn't have to see that pornstash that papi had mentioned. All to quickly, the rest of the squad came over. Detective Rollins was sweet but blunt, Fin (as I was told to call him) was quiet but honest. Lieutenant Olivia Benson was definitely mama bear. I introduced myself as Detective Marisol De Luca from the Bronx SVU. If only this squad knew who I am.

I explained to them that the case that they caught last night was part of the Bronx case and I was sent down to help. I showed them all the details that we had so far. We knew that he hunts in certain night clubs which were Metal music night clubs. He was about 6'2, brown hair, green eyes and had a tattoo of a pair of angel wings on the inside of his right wrist. Last night was the first time he went after a woman who was not at a metal club.

Lieutenant Benson paired me up with Detective Caruso and asked us to check in with the victim. Perhaps the victim might have remembered something or might say something that I would recognize as something to do with the case. Sonny, as Detective Carisi had asked me to call him, was looking at my case notes while I drove to the hospital. While driving, I was trying to figure out why this victim, why Manhattan. What was he planning. Did he know what we had on him, which would mean he may be close to the investigation.

The victim was Diane Potter, 35, of Chelsea. She works as a teacher in Brooklyn. When we arrived at her room, she was already dressed and was waiting for the doctor to release her. I introduced myself and explained that the man that attacked her had been attacking women in the Bronx. The look that she gave me made me step back. I knew that she would not open up with me there, so I left the room and let Sonny talk with her.

I went to find her doctor to get some information about her attack. Upon reading the report, I was unsure if it was in fact the same guy doing this. My guy was going after women in night clubs, after drugging their drinks (we suspected the bartender was helping him, but they were different bartenders), this guy went after woman that was no where near a night club, she wasn't drugged but she was knocked unconscious. Something didn't feel right. I was sure there was more to her story than what she was saying.

As she walked past me, I could hear her say that if I had caught the guy in the Bronx, she would not have been attacked. Sonny came up behind me and patted me on the back saying that sometimes victims just need someone to blame. I told him what I was thinking about how there had to be something missing. He just smiled and said that that was why I was in Manhattan. I could see why he called himself Sonny.

When we got back to the squad room, papi was there talking with Benson. They looked up when they heard us coming. Sonny explained to them what had happened at the hospital, while he was sure no one was looking, papi gave me a sad look.

Little did I know that this would be my first case at Manhattan SVU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is only just beginning. Stay tuned. Carisi is definitely interested.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is formed to catch the rapist, Marisol sees Carisi' apartment and starts to have feelings about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, have been writing this chapter while waiting to go into different panels at Gold Coast Supanova

It had been 3 days without any leads, and all I could think of were those words Diane had said. Papi and I were at Abuela's for our weekly family dinner. "Mija, why are you not eating, it's your favorite." Abuela said. Luckly papi saved me from answering and explained the case to her. She was shocked about what Diane had said. "Gracias Abuela" I said right before my phone rang, it was Sonny. He had a lead and needed me to come to the precinct. Obviously papi could not come in with me. Then papi's phone also rang. It was the lieu asking him to come to the precinct.

As soon as we arrived at the precinct, I could see what Sonny meant. There were photos on the screen of various night clubs around the city, but more importantly of the CCTV of the bars inside the clubs. As I studied the photos, I noticed that in several of them, the same bar tender showed up. Marcus Danes, the same Marcus Danes I went to high school with. That gave me an idea. As I approached the Lieu's office, I noticed papi sitting opposite her and talking about something. I knocked and entered. As I explained my idea, I could see papi out of the corner of my eye looking a little worried. The Lieu thought it was a brilliant idea.

Now I just had to convince Sonny to join me in the undercover operation. The Lieu let me explain my idea about going undercover at a night club. Before I had even finished explaining, Sonny volunteered to join me. Papi was slightly shaking his head. All I had to do was find out when and where Marcus would be bar tending next.

After getting Marcus's number from a friend, I was able to find out that Marcus would be working tomorrow night at a club called MetalNova. Now I know I have the right outfits for a metal club, but I had to find out if Sonny had any clothes that could become an outfit fit for a metal club.

Due to the time being almost 1am, the lieu said that we should go home. As Sonny was packing up his things, I asked him if it would be alright if I came over to his place tomorrow to help him find an outfit. Sonny eagerly agreed, so I said that I would be at his place about 10 and I would bring food to cook as it may take awhile to find the right out fit.

The next morning, as I was heading to Sonny's, papi decided to call me. All he wanted to know was that I wasn't planning on telling Sonny anything about him. I assured him that I wouldn't. Right after knocking on Sonny's door, he answered wearing a pair of skinny black jeans and a dark green shirt. As he let me in, Sonny explained that he wanted to go through his wardrobe to see if he could find some clothes that could become an outfit.

Sonny grabbed the food that I had brought and my bag and told me that he had laid out some of his clothes on his bed which was down the hall. As he turned around, I couldn't help but look at his ass. I was kinda liking the out fit he currently had on but went to see what he has put out. Not that I was gonna tell him. After checking out the clothes, I asked Sonny if I could take a photo of him wearing each outfit so that I could see what would suit.

While he was changing, I started on cooking lunch. Every now and then, I would have to stop and take the photo of what Sonny was wearing. In the end while eating lunch and with both of us going through the photos, we both decided that the outfit that he was wearing when I arrived at his apartment was the outfit. 

I knew that tonight was going to be interesting, not only for me but papi as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the undercover operation and things don't go according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, but I've trying to figure what will happen at the night club and I've been reading more that writing. Oops

As Sonny and I walked into the precinct, I could hear Fin Wolf whistle at me. I had decided to wear a knee length black leather skirt, a black top (that covered my back) under a dark blue corset and a pair of black boots. Amanda came up to me and said that now she saw what I was wearing, she could completely see me as metalhead. It was a very good thing that Papi was in the office with the Lieu so that he could not see all the looks that I was getting.

When they came out of her office, Papi and the Lieu walked over to us so we could go over the plan. Every now and then, I could feel eyes looking at me, when I would turn around, Sonny would look away. Papi had that smirk that I hated so much on his face. I knew that after this Op, Papi was going to tease me. Once we knew that plan, Sonny and I made our way to the club. I was going to introduce Sonny to Marcus as my friend.

I was hoping that our suspect would appear tonight. I was going to be bait. I had a idea that perhaps Marcus knew our suspect somehow. Sonny was wearing the glasses that had the camera in them so that the squad could see everything. I knew that Papi was back at the precinct just waiting for that phone call. We had been at the night club for about 2 hours, when Sonny signaled me. Our suspect was here.

I made my way to the bar, so that Marcus could not only me, but Sonny who was talking and dancing with a blonde woman. I ordered a Cosmo to drink and made myself look sad and a little jealous about Sonny with that other woman (which wasn't very hard to do as it turns out) Marcus was the one to make my drink. When my drink was sat down in front of me, I saw Marcus talking to our suspect. I took a sip, I knew that it tasted fine. Our suspect came over to me and sat beside me and introduced himself as Troy Parks.

Troy suggested that we go over to a booth to continue talking. As we were talking, Marcus brought over more drinks. I asked about the angel wings tattoo on his wrist. He said that it was for his sister who had died a couple of years ago. When I took a sip of this drink, I knew this one would be drugged as it had a slightly different taste to the first Cosmo I had had.

The look that Troy was giving me was starting to scare me so I made to get up under the guise of using the restroom. I had to contact the squad in a couple of cars outside to explain that something felt wrong. I could see Sonny look worried and had started to make his way over to me. I had just made it to the restroom when Troy came up behind me and had offered to take me home. I could feel a pinprick in my arm and next thing I knew was blackness.

Squad POV

In the cars outside, Amanda was looking up Troy Parks. He did in fact have a sister who died a couple of years ago and he happened to be Marcus's collage roommate. It turns out his sister had died because her friends had left her alone in a club so they could dance with some guys they had met there. His sisters drink was drugged and she was killed by a man who was now locked in prison for 15 years. 

Troy was a Chemistry major. He knew which drugs to use to his advantage.

By they time Sonny had got to the restrooms, there was no-one. He ran outside to meet up with his squad to see if they had seen me. They hadn't. They figured that Troy must have taken me out the back with Marcus's help. The squad went back into the club to check the security cameras to see exactly what happened. The manager was more than willing to help.

The cameras showed me stumbling next to the restrooms then Troy coming over with a syringe that he then proceeded to put into my arm. Once I blacked out, he picked me up and walked to the back door where Marcus the proceeded to open. The camera was then switched to the outside one, which showed both men putting me into that back of a black SUV then they drove off.

When the squad returned to the precinct with the footage, the Lieu saw Barba sitting in her office. Once she entered it, she sat at her desk and explained what had happened. He then left her office and looked at my desk with a sad look. The 3 detectives looked at Barba with sad but determined looks on their faces.

As Barba turned to leave, Sonny saw what looked like tears in his eyes. Sonny was now every sure that something was going on between us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barba finds out that someone knows about his and Marisol's relationship. Marisol learns why she was taken. And we learn Barba's nickname for his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters keep getting longer.

Barba's POV

After learning of my daughters kidnapping, Liv sent me home as there would be nothing I could do for one of her missing detectives. I badly wanted to tell her, but knew I couldn't. On my way out, I walked past Mari's desk and I couldn't help the few tears that came. I just wanted her back safe and in my arms.

I could see the faces for Mari's fellow detectives. They wanted her back just as much as I did. When I made it back outside, I heard Fin approach me and offered to give me a ride home. Once we were on the road, Fin asked me if there was something going on between Marisol and myself. When I explained that there wasn't, he just nodded.

When Fin pulled up to my apartment building, he put his hand on top of mine and squeezed, he then said that he can't imagine what I'm going through, but that we wish we could keep our kids safe and sound at home. Fin said that he would do everything he could to bring my daughter home to me.

I started to deny that Mari is my daughter, but Fin just laughed and said that we have some of the same mannerisms like that smirk I do when someone is about to be caught in a lie.

I got out of the car after thanking Fin and made way upstairs. Once inside my apartment, I headed to Mari's room that she would sometimes stay in, and fell asleep on her bed hoping that she would be alright. At least I could rely on Fin to give me updates on the investigation to find my Mari.

Marisol's POV

When I woke up I found myself in what appeared to be a basement. I could see a bed on one side of the room opposite the stairs leading to a door. I wasn't sure how long I had been here or if it was still night as the windows were painted black and boarded up.

I had decided to search the room to see what I could find to use as a weapon if needed. It was like they knew I would try to find something as there was nothing. Not even my bag. All of a sudden the door opened and light came pouring in. When I looked up, I couldn't believe my eyes, Marcus was looking down at me. I felt so stupid. How could I not have realized that he was involved.

As he came down the stairs, I backed away trying to as much distance between us. Marcus knew what he was doing as he was backing me into a actual corner. 

"I have been wanting you for years, since you turned me down as your date to senior prom. I wasn't till I met Troy in college that I might have found way to get to you. I watched you for years, from Harvard to the police academy to now. I knew that with you being a metal head, you would want to do everything you could to help women like you. So Troy and I came up with a plan to draw you out and that you would have to ask me for help with your case. It was only a matter of time that you would go undercover to catch the rapist. And now here you are, and we are going to have such fun with you."

I couldn't believe that Marcus was saying that. I had thought that we were good friends. I didn't turn Marcus down as I wasn't even planning on going to prom anyway, which I had told him that weeks before he asked me. When I looked back up at him to tell him that yet again, he hit me with something metal across my head. The last thing I saw was Troy coming towards us saying something, but I couldn't work out what it was as I blacked out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Fin knows the truth about Marisol


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisol gets hurt and scared and just wants her Papi. But she becomes confused by Marcus. Barba just wants his daughter safe and Carmen wants her friend back.

Marisol's POV

The next time I woke up, I could tell it was now closer to night and my hands were tried to the bed. The more I tried to move my hands, the more the rope dug in. I couldn't hear anything from upstairs, but I knew that that didn't mean there wasn't anyone up there. I started to notice the pain in my head where Marcus struck me. I could see a metal pole not too far from me, but too far for my legs to reach. I knew that neither Marcus nor Troy and raped me as there was no pain there. The one good thing to have happened. All I wanted was to be in my Papi's arms. 

The door suddenly banged open and Troy came stumbling down the stairs yelling that he couldn't wait for Marcus to leave so he could have his way with me. For once I was glad to see Marcus who came and retrieved his drunken friend. But that was short lived as Marcus came back and untied me. I tried to run, but he caught me by my legs and I fell down hard onto the concrete floor. He went to pick me up when he noticed that I was holding my left arm to my body. He chuckled at my pain. I knew that something had happened to my arm but I wasn't sure what. In spite of my pain, Marcus picked me up and took be upstairs. Troy was passed out on the couch. He placed me on the opposite couch and told me to stay still as he went to get something.

When he came back, he held what looked like a torn up sheet, which he placed around me to keep my injured arm in place. I couldn't understand why he was being so nice to me after everything. When the sheet was in place, he told me to go upstairs to the first room on the right. Marcus never gave me the chance to run as he followed behind me all the way to the room which turned out to be a bedroom. I turned to Marcus and the look on his face scared me. It was filled with such hatred, his eyes were completely black. I retreated to the bed just to get away from him, but he just kept following me. He grabbed my pants and started to pull them down when a phone started ringing. As Marcus left the room, he said he would be back to finish what he started. He closed the door and I just started crying. I didn't want to go through another rape.

I think it may have been about 10mins later when I heard the front door open then slam shut followed by a car starting then driving away. I ran to the door only to find it had been locked. I slid to the floor and cried. I had began to think that I would never be found. A little while later I decided to get up off the floor and lay on the bed. It would be no use if I had the chance to run if I was sore. I kept an ear out for a car in case Marcus came back and if Troy woke up. I'm not sure when, but a loud noise woke me up sometime in what must have been the early morning as I could see the sun rising through the blinds. I got off of the bed and slowly walked to the door to see if I could listen to what was happening. There were 2 voices coming towards the door so I backed away. I could hear both Marcus and Troy yelling at someone and then gun shots that sounded like they were just outside of the door and further away. There was more yelling and more fun shots then what sounded like a body falling against the door and a couple of bullets coming through the door.

I ran to the far corner as far away from the door as possible when then door swung open, I crawled into a ball and hid my face. I didn't want this to be the end. Suddenly a hand gently shook my shoulder and voice called my name. I looked up into the smiling face of Sonny. My squad found me. I hugged Sonny with so much force, I knocked him to the floor. Fin came through the door followed by Amanda and Olivia. When I detached myself from Sonny, I remembered that my arm was injured. Carefully, Sonny helped me up and led me downstairs to the paramedics waiting for me. They said that they would have to take me to the hospital as they said I may have dislocated my left elbow. Fin said that he would go with me. Once I was loaded, Fin pulled out his phone and called the person I lest expected him to call. My Papi.

Barba's POV

The morning after Mari had been Kidnapped, I woke up in her bed. For a moment I thought it was just a nightmare, till it all came back to me. As soon as it hit me, I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach. After brushing my teeth, I rang the DA to explain that I would be taking a short leave of absence, but asked him not to let Liv know. He said that he had heard what had happened to my daughter and that he had already asked a couple of other ADA's to cover for me. Next I called Carmen to tell her. I could hear her crying about what happened to her friend.

I stayed home just waiting for that dreaded phone call. The only times I went outside was to help Liv with the case. Fin kept me apprised of everything and would also check in on me to see how I was. I ended up falling asleep in Mari's bed again. It wouldn't be till early the next morning when I checked my phone that I would see a text from Fin saying that they may have found out where she was, and that they were going to raid the place in the early morning.

I was having my first coffee of the day hopeful that she may becoming home, when I saw that Fin was calling me. I picked up and was greeted with a happy Fin. He said that he was on his way to the hospital with Mari who was badly injured. He pasted the phone to Mari and I got to hear my daughter sobbing with happiness. I said that I was on my way and would see her soon.

All I could think was Marisol was safe and alive and would soon be in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a lot happened. Next chapter is from Sonny's POV and will start from when Barba leaves the precinct with Fin the night Marisol is kidnapped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely from Carisi’s POV. It starts off from when Carisi watches Barba walk out of the precinct after learning about Marisol’s kidnapping. It ends on a sort of happy note.

Carisi’s POV

I sat at my desk looking at Barba. I could see that there were what looked like tears in his eyes as he looked at Marisol’s desk. I knew that there was something going on between them, but right now I needed to concentrate on how I let Marcus and Troy get their hands on her. As I watched Fin go after Barba to offer a ride home, Lieu came over to me to see what I had, which wasn’t much at all. I found CCTV that showed the SUV drive towards the Bronx, after following the SUV, I saw that it went over the GWB which is where I lost them. Lieu decided it was time to call Chief Dodds. After that phone call, Lieu told us to go home as there was nothing for us to do till tomorrow.

Walking into my apartment, everything I was feeling come out and I ended up sobbing on my living room floor. The next morning, I woke up on my couch with a painful chink in my neck. For a few minutes, I thought that what had happened last night was just a dream, till I saw a whole lot of clothes strewn around my bedroom. That’s when it all came back, the nightclub, the music, the bartender, the case. After checking the time, 10:09am, I quickly rushed a shower and grabbed the first suit I could, got dressed and drove like hell to the precinct. By the time I got there, Chief Dodds was there with Lieu, Amanda, Finland some guys I didn’t recognise. Turns out they were from Taxter Ridge sheriffs department. They explained that they had received the BOLO on the black SUV.

I managed to check CCTV on the New Jersey end of the GWB and was able to see that after getting off the GWB, they turned right onto the Palisade Interstate PKWY, where they stayed on till they then turned right onto RTE 9W, by this time they were back in New York. My hopes started to rise, that we would find her soon. After watching more footage, the SUV turned onto the NY State Thruway, a toll road, unfortunately I lost them in Taxter Ridge. So we had an area where she could be. I saw Barba come back into the precinct and look at Marisol’s desk. I thought that with his secret girlfriend missing, he would look less put together, but he looked like he would any other day. After speaking quietly with Fin, he went to talk with Dodds and Lieu.

After 30mins, Barba left, without drinking a single coffee. As I turned around, I saw Fin watching Barba leave and for some reason he had a sad look on his face. But before I could ask him, Lieu called everyone over to the conference table. With the help of the Taxter Ridge sheriffs, we had been able to narrow down the area to just off Taxter rd.as it was nearing 6pm, we had decided to drive up in a few hours so we could raid the house in the early hours of the morning. Once the plan was set, I picked up my phone to call Barba and let him know. Carmen picked up and informed me that Barba would not be in the office for the next few days. When I hung up, I could hear Fin leaving a voicemail for Barba telling him what was going on and asking him to ring back.

We were on the road to Taxter Ridge when Lieu received a message saying that one of the officers tasked with keeping watch of the house had reported back saying that man matching Marcus’s description had driven away from the house in the SUV. We were still 30mins out and were sticking with our plan. As much as I wanted to get to Marisol, we needed the men behind the multiple rapes, plus this was actually Marisol’s case first and she spent so much time trying to close this cas. And I would hate for all this to be a waste and for them to get away.

As we pulled up at the sheriff’s station, I could see that Dodds had pulled some favours as there were many police cars out the front of the station. Inside , the sheriff and the deputy sheriff introduced themselves to each of us. Once everyone knew the plan, we waited for word that Marcus had returned to the house and it had started to become light. I sat at one of the desks drinking coffee and thinking about how long Barba and Marisol may have been together and why she would choose him. As I looked around, Amanda was looking at her phone, more than likely something to do with Jesse, Lieu and Dodds were talking to the sheriff and his deputy and Fin was typing on his phone, probably to Barba. I was sure that my crush on Marisol started the other day when she was helping me pick out an outfit for the undercover mission. No matter what everyone said, I blamed myself for not getting to her sooner. If I had, we wouldn’t be here right now, but then I wouldn’t know about her and Barba.

At about 4am, we got word that Marcus had returned to the house. We got packed up and into the cars. We were setting up a small blockade at the entrance of the street. With our vests and radios on and the warrant in our hands, we started walking towards the house. The sheriffs department surrounded the house while my squad went in the house. Lieu went in first, we could hear yelling so we drew our guns, slowly we entered. We could see the living room, with beer bottles all over the floor, Lieu motioned for Amanda and Fin to go over to the right while she motioned for me to follow her. The yelling became louder as we turned around a corner. Troy was at the bottom of a set of stairs yelling. At whoever was at the top. I was hopping that it was Marcus at the top.

Lieu announced herself as NYPD and Troy turned and started firing, managed to get a shot at him in the shoulder. We then ran to the stairs where we were met with more gun fire. Lieu fired and shot Marcus in the head. We ran up the stairs, Lieu moved Marcus away from the door. I tried the doorknob and found that it was locked. With the body and Lieu out of the way, I put all my weight into breaking down the door. With the door now open, I could see someone over in the far side of the room, rolled into a ball. I slowly approached Marisol and placed my hand on her shoulder. She jerked away, but then launched herself into my arms, crying and saying “you found me”. I could hear Lieu talking into her radio saying that we needed paramedics. There was something wrong with Marisol’s a left arm as it was in a sling.

The paramedics checked Marisol over and then bundled her up and took her out to the ambulance. They said hat they were going to take her to the local hospital. I was about to say that I would accompany them when Fin jumped into the ambulance saying that he would go with them. Lieu said I had to stay behind due to the shooting in the house. It would be the afternoon before I got away from the house. I found out from Fin where they were keeping Marisol.

Apron arriving at her room, I noticed the blinds were closed as well as the door. I carefully opened the door and stood there. What I saw was Marisol in a hospital bed with Barba beside her and with his arm around her, and they were both asleep. I closed the door behind me and walked away and went home. I was glad that she was alive and safe, but I wished that it was me with my arm around her asleep beside her and not Barba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The misunderstanding will be cleared up in a few chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisol has been found and is back at her papi’s. Everyone tries to deal with what happened in their own way. Mari gets a phone call from California and then goes to lunch with her aunt. Fin lays down something for Sonny. And we learn a little bit about Mari’s childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos. This is my longest chapter yet. This chapter has been the hardest to write so far. But I if worth it.

When I woke up, I could see that it was dark outside, my left arm was in a cast and papi was still asleep on my right side. The nurse must have noticed that I was awake as she had opened the door to my room. I gentry shook papi awake so th ensures could look over me. Papi slowly got off the bed and sat on a chair that was near the bed. Once the nurse was done, papi stood up and came over to my bed and asked me how I was. I could tell that he wanted to know if I had been raped again. When I told him that I hadn’t but it was close, he hugged me and said that he wasn’t letting me out of his sight again.

The following morning, Fin had come to my room to take both myself and papi home to Manhattan. I had already spoken to abuelita this morning after breakfast. I could hear her excitement about my coming home. It was just like when I came to live with papi full time. While I was on the phone, I could see papi with tears in his eyes. The doctor came in with the release papers and the care instructions for my cast as well as prescriptions for pain killers. I got into the backseat of the car while Fin took the drivers seat and api took the other front seat. I took my new phone out to text Sonny to thank him for finding me and that I didn’t blame him for that night. By the time I walked in the front door of papi’s place, I still hadn’t received a text back.

After sleeping for a few hours, I decided to get up to see what papi was doing. I ended up finding him in his home office looking at a photo album. When I got closer, I could see that the photos were of me. I sat in front of papi to see that he was crying, he put the album to the side, took my face in his hands and kissed my face all over while saying that he was so happy and very glad that I was alive and home. When he finished crying, he got out of his chair, helped me up and we went out into the kitchen to make dinner. Something easy that I could eat with one hand. While papi was making dinner, I called Sonny, who didn’t even answer. Papi could see that I was upset. I made papi promise not to talk to Sonny about it. After dinner I decided to go back to bed to sleep.

Papi tried to stop me from going to the precinct the next morning to see my squad and to check in with Lieu. I made papi go to work before Carmen sent out cops looking for him. I promised papi that after the precinct, I would go to his office and see Carmen. Before he left, I told him I was going to have lunch with aunt Rita. All papi said was not to drink. As I was standing outside the precinct building, I got a phone call from California, Nick, of course papi called Nick. When I answered, I could hear Nick yelling at his kids that I was on the phone. Nick said that he was glad that I was ok and that he really didn’t want my papi to called him distraught about me again for a really long time. We spent a few more minutes talking before he handed the phone over to Zara and Gil. I promised that next time I was in California, I would take them to Disneyland. I could just see Nick shaking his head. After another 10 minutes talking to the kids, I told them that I had to go into the precinct and that I would skype them tomorrow.

I walked into the squad room and before I could take another step, a body with long blonde hair collided with me. Rollins was being careful with my left arm. Fin was chuckling behind Rollins. I could see Sonny sitting at his desk not looking at me. The Lieu, who told me to call her Liv, came out of her office to greet me and to see how I was doing. I told her that I had a therapy appointment next week, that I was in a little pain, but other than that, I was fine. I excused myself and walked over to Sonny. He didn’t look up when I sat down at his desk. I grabbed his hand to stop his typing. Only then did he look at me. I could tell that even though I didn’t blame him, he still felt guilty. I asked Sonny if he would ever stop blaming himself so we could get back to being friend. After a few minutes, /sonny smiled a smile that showed his dimple. We chatted for a bit before I left to have lunch with Rita. I knew that Rita would Seuss out that fact that I had a huge crush on Sonny, I was just worried that she wouldn’t be able to keep it to herself. But first, off to see Carmen.

As soon as I walked into papi’s outer office where Carmen was sitting at her desk, when she saw me, she motioned for me to be quiet as papi’s door was closed. Carmen got up from her desk and hugged me. She explained that she had never seen papi like that before. We chatted for about 30 minutes when papi’s office door opened and out walked papi and Rita. Rita rushed to me and hugged me so tight. Once papi and Rita had agreed to a deal, Rita and I left for lunch uptown.

We were seated at the table for all of 5 minutes, when Rita asked if I had spoken to Sonny. She had that look in her eyes. I told her that I had and that we would get back to being friends again soon, well as soon as he stoped blaming himself. Rita asked me if I had told papi about my crush on Sonny. I balked at her. There was no way in hell I was going to tell him that. I didn’t think he could take it if he knew I likes one of my fellow detectives. The last time I had a crush, I was 17, the boy asked me to a dance, I was so excited. Papi was happy that I was starting to act like a normal teenager again. Sadly, it was all a bet. Apart from Rita asking about Sonny, we had a pretty good lunch. I would be off work for at least 2 weeks, then I would be on desk duty for a few weeks after that.

As Rita dropped me off, she made me promise that if papi became to much to be around, that I would go to hers. I thanked her for lunch and the ride back to papi’s and got out. As she drove away, I couldn’t help but be glad I had a close family. I decided to have another shower. I wrapped up my cast to stop it from getting wet. After getting in, I couldn’t help the tears from falling. Every time they would hit me, I couldn’t help but think of when I was little, why my grandfather Esteban Barba was still alive. The one memory I really remember, I was about 3 and I was staying with my abuelita and grandfather while papi was at work. This was when my parents had shared custody. It was summer and I kept trying to get Esteban to take me outside. I guess I annoyed him to much because he picked me up and threw me onto the glass dinning table, which shattered as I landed on it. My back was bleeding badly so abuelita took me to the hospital. She told the doctors that I had been playing at the dinning table when I had climbed onto it and it broke under my weight. When papi found out, he swore that he would never bring me around again and told abuelita that if she wanted to see me, she would have to come to us. When my mother asked about it, papi told her what abuelita told the doctors, afraid that if she ever found out, he would never see me again. I now have scares on my back because of that.

By the time papi got home, I was in bed pretending to be asleep. I knew that papi still blamed himself for what happened when I was 3 and when I was 16. No matter what anyone said.

Fin’s POV

Amanda had left 2 hours ago to see Jesse, Liv was walking out now which just left Carisi and myself. I knew something was bothering him just by the way he was acting with Marisol this morning. I though he would be the first one to get to Marisol when she walked in, except he stayed at his desk. When I was sure that Liv was gone, I sat in his spare seat and asked him what his problem was, which he replied that he didn’t have one. I told him that I knew that he liked Marisol a lot, ,but I couldn’t understand why he was acting indifferent to her. Carisi explained that he went to see Marisol at the hospital and when he got there, he saw Barba asleep on the bed beside her and that he didn’t want to get in between the couple.

I wished that I could tell Carisi that Barba and Marisol were not a couple but were in fact father and daughter, but I promised Barba that I wouldn’t say anything. I simply told Carisi that it was not what he thought and to get over it and either ask Marisol out on a date or move on from her. Carisi got up, packed his stuff and went home.

I wondered if Barba knew that his daughter liked his shadow and that his shadow liked his daughter. I couldn’t wait for the future Barba/Carisi wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part about Marisol and Esteban has been in my head as long as the original version of this story has been.
> 
> Thank you for reading and hopefully continuing to read this. 
> 
> If you like this story please leave a kudos if you haven’t done so already. Please read my other stories if you like.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael is worried about his daughter especially when the squad catches a case similar to Marisol’s. Marisol has a nightmare and learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating recently. It’s hard to find a place to write when my writing fanfiction is kinda looked down on. 
> 
> Please pay close attention to The description of Mr Faceless and what he says.
> 
> I used google translate for one line.
> 
> This is not beta read. 
> 
> Enjoy

Barba’s POV

It had been a couple of days since Marisol came home and I could tell that she wasn’t sleeping, she would jump at loud nosies. She was once again sleeping with her nightlight, just like when she was 16. I left the coffee machine on and ready for her when she got up and I also left the card for a therapist on the fridge, hoping that she would see it and perhaps ring and make an appointment. I wished that my abuelita were still here to help us through this. I went straight to the precinct as they had caught a new case. A 15yr old girl was walking home from her friends when a man grabbed her and dragged her into an alley where he raped, sodomised her and forced himself into her mouth. This was the kind of case where I normally would recuse myself, but then I would have to explain why, and I couldn’t do that to Mari, not now.

Walking into the squad room, I could see a broad set up with photos, maps and medical reports. I had to close my eyes for a moment to stop myself from seeing the broad as Mari’s case 11yrs ago. I opened my eyes when I heard a door opening and heard Liv talking with the girl ‘Anna’ and her parents. I introduced myself when they got to me and I told them that I would to everything in my power to make sure that the man goes away for a long time. Liv walked them out as I walked into her office and took a seat in front of her desk. I pulled out my phone to send a text to Mari to tell her her about the case and to see if she not only had the phone number of that support group and to see if she thought about ringing that number I left this morning.

I didn’t get the chance to see if she replied as Liv walked in and sat at her desk. I asked how Noah was and if he liked his birthday present I got him. Liv got her phone out to show me the photos she had taken of her son playing with the motorised car track and cars that was currently set up in his room. I then asked if she had heard from Marisol, the use of my daughter’s name caused Liv’s eyebrow to raise. After a moment, she said that she hadn’t talked to her since the day she came by. Liv also said that she gave Marisol the number of her therapist and said to take 2 weeks off to heal and that when she comes back that she would be on desk duty. After being updated by Liv and the squad, I headed to my office for a couple of meetings with defence attorneys. Carmen handed me my messages, one of those being from Marisol with not only a phone number, but an address for a couple of support groups. It wasn’t long before John Buchanan showed up for the first meeting. I couldn’t wait for this day to be over and I got back home to Marisol. I might even pick up Indian food for dinner.

Marisol’s POV

I knew that papi knew I wasn’t sleeping, he had seen my old nightlight on, but he didn’t say anything. He was worried, of that I knew. I only got up once I heard the front door open then close behind papi as he went to work. I gathered some clothes and took a shower, making sure to cover my cast. I couldn’t wait to get this cast off. I debated with myself about going to the kitchen to get something to eat, but decided not to. The only food I had eaten was dinner with papi and abuelita and it was barely that. I heard my phone go off upstairs in my room. It would be papi checking up on me again as he has done every morning. Turns out, his squad caught another case, similar to my own and papi was asking me if I could get the phone number of the support group I attended when it was me. I couldn’t remember the number off the top of my head, so I had to look through some of my old stuff. Once I found it, I rang Thomas (who runs the group still), to see if I could get a couple of addresses to other groups that might be able to help the girl. I figures that papi would still be with the squad so I sent Carmen a message with the info. She asked me how I was doing and if I wanted to get lunch over the weekend like we used to . I wasn’t sure, but I said yes, seeing as Carmen is the only one who hasn’t treated me with kid gloves.

After deciding to eat something for lunch, I rang Tomas, my captain at Bronx SVU to see when I would be going back there. As much as I liked working with Manhattan SVU, it was weird working with papi, and the thing with Sonny, I’m not sure what is going on. Yes I liked him a lot and was hoping that he would ask me out, but since I got out of hospital, its like he leant even like me. As soon as Tomas picked up, he said that Benson liked me and thought I worked well with her squad and had enquired about my transferring to her squad permanently. Luckly he said that it wasn’t a done deal yet due to this being something that both 1PP and the DA would have to approve. Either way, if they likes my work on the case, I would be transferring.

I spent the rest of the time alone reading. I was completely engrossed in my book that I didn’t hear the front door open. It wasn’t till I smelt Indian food that I realised that papi was home. When I looked up, he had that smirk on his face.

“There’s my baby girl, I was wondering where she was. I’ve missed that, watching you read a book all cured up in my armchair”

Papi took the food to the kitchen table and got out plates and glasses for our drinks. While eating dinner, we talked about our day.

“I rang Tomas today, apparently Liv has requested that I be transferred to her squad. You wouldn’t know anything about that papi?”

“What about 1PP and the DA? Did they approve it?”

“Tomas said they would consider it. I don’t want to transfer. It’s been weird enough on this case and with me getting hurt, what would it be like if I stayed?”

“What do you mean weird enough, because I’m your padre and I already work with that squad as their ADA, or is it something else?”

“Both. And please don’t ask what the something else is. Thanks for dinner papi. If its alright with you, I’m just going to go to bed. Night”.

“Night mija”.

That night, I had the weirdest dream (nightmare). I was 16 and I had just been pulled into the alley. There were 3 men, but I could only see the faces of 2 of them. Suddenly, the 2 faces were inside of me, everything hurt so much. I knew that I was bleeding, there were tears on my face and the hand of the faceless man was over my mouth so I couldn’t scream for help. All I could make out of Mr Faceless was that he was tall (taller than both papi and tio Eddie) and a natural Spanish speaker, how did I know this, just by hearing him speak.

“¿Quién hubiera pensado que Rafi tendría una hija tan hermosa?”  
(Who would have thought that Rafi would have such beautiful daughter?)

I woke up with a silent scream. It wasn’t a nightmare, it was a memory, Mr Faceless knew papi. There was no way I could tell papi this, it would kill him. The 1 thing I knew that I was going to do in the morning was ring Tomas and tell him, seeing as he was the detective on my case. When I checked the time, it said 4am, there was no way I was going back to sleep now, so I got my iPod and book and continued reading where I left off when papi came home.

When it was light enough, I rang Tomas to tell him about Mr Faceless. Tomas said that sometimes facts come back to victims months or even years later, and that he wasn’t surprised about this as he knew about the current case Manhattan SVU was investigating. He said that he would put in a request to have the DNA tested against CODIS, just in case Mr Faceless was now in the system. I went downstairs and made sure that the coffee machine was on. Even though it was a Saturday morning, papi would be up soon in case the squad needed a warrant.

We were enjoying breakfast when mu phone rang, 1PP. I answered straight away, only to learn that both 1PP and the DA had talked about my transfer to the squad that papi was the ADA for and they had decided, that due to our professionalism during our recent case, that they were approving my transfer to Manhattan SVU effective immediately. I would still have the 2 weeks off to heal, but after that, I was Manhattan. When I hung up, papi knew that the transfer had gone through. We were both glad that at least 1 person knew about our familiar relationship and that I would be looked out for. No I just had to figure out what was up with Sonny and how to keep papi from finding out about my crush on Sonny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now how could Mr Faceless be?
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast finally comes off. Marisol confronts Carisi and becomes heartbroken. Marisol confides in Eddie, Rafael learns that his daughter has a crush on Carisi and Carmen plans to kill Carisi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters within a week. This chapter is about 2297 words long. Go me. Google translate was used once again for the conversation between Mari and Eddie.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this

Tomas’ POV

After hanging up with Mari, I put that request in. I took everything she told me and tried to think of who it could be, more than likely, it was someone that Rafael had prosecuted, but got a not guilty verdict. With the rush I put on the request, I was not expecting to get the results till at least Monday. My squad had caught a case in the mean time, so we spent most of the day tracking down a rapist. By the time I got back to my office, there were 2 emails waiting for me, 1 from 1PP which I opened first. Marisol was officially transferred to Manhattan SVU.

The other email had the results. Mr Faceless was currently serving time in Greenhaven. When I saw that name, I couldn’t believe my eyes. How did he know about Mari, how long has he known about her. I knew I couldn’t tell either Rafael or Mari. Lucia would want to tell them as would Nick. I printed out the email, deleted it and put it in a folder and hidden away till the time was right. This knowledge would destroy Rafael. I just had to hope that when Mari would ring to see if the results were in, that she would accept my answer that Mr Faceless was already n prison.

Marisol’s POV

The first week at home went slow. The DNA results came back. Whoever Mr Faceless is, I didn’t want to know, was currently in a federal prison and wouldn’t be out for years. On the Wednesday, I went to the Bronx to help out abuelita at her school and ended up staying the night. Thursday was lunch with Rita. Of course she asked me about Sonny to which I replied that nothing had happened and nothing will as he obviously didn’t like me like Rita thought.

“What happened Mari, did your dad say something?”

“Papi didn’t say anything. Something must have happened in between Sonny finding me and the hospital”

“I’m sorry Mari, Carisi’s and idiot. It’s a good thing Rafael doesn’t know”

“Fin knows though. At least I will be working with someone who knows that Rafael Barba is my father”

After lunch, Rita said goodbye as she had a meeting to get to. My phone started ringing, tio Eddie wanted to know what I had planned tomorrow. I was getting my cast off tomorrow and both tio Eddie and Diego were welcome to come along. We talked a little while longer before hanging up as tio Eddie had to leave to pick up his son Diego from school. On the way home, I stopped by the precinct to see if, once my cast was off, I could come back to work. Walking in, /sonny took one look at me and walked into the break room. I decided to follow him and get down to the problem he has about me. I closed the door behind me as I didn’t want anyone to hear this argument that was about to happen

“Sonny, we need to talk”

“Why, I have nothing to say” Sonny said angrily.

“Because in a couple of weeks, my transfer to this squad will be finalised”

“You’re transferring here” Sonny said with a shocked face “just want I need, to see you getting all romantic with your boyfriend”

“Boyfriend, what are you talking about. I’m not seeing anyone. I actually thought that maybe…..”

“Maybe what?”

“Nothing. But I can assure you I’m single. What makes you think that I have a boyfriend anyway”

“I saw you. I went to check up on you at the hospital. I opened the door to your room and saw you asleep with your boyfriend on the bed beside you”

“You came to see me?”

“Yes. Then I saw Barba asleep next to you and I walked out”

“You….”

“I just hope that you and Barba disclose to Liv”

“There’s nothing going on between Barba and myself”

“Whatever. I’m leaving early tonight. Got a date”

I watched Carisi walk out. I couldn’t believe that he thought that. If Carisi knew the truth, he would hate me for not telling him. Fin must have seen Carisi walk out hurt, se he came to check on me. I asked Fin to just leave me be, but I had to know who else thought that Barba and myself were together like that. Fin said he wasn’t sure, but he would find out. Before I left, Fin said that Carisi is an idiot and should have asked me why Barba was asleep next to me. I thanked him and left the precinct without asking about starting earlier. Now I really couldn’t tell papi.

As I walked in the door, papi yelled out that he was in the kitchen. I could smell Piccadilly, which I love. Papi handed me a beer and asked how yesterday went seeing as he hadn’t seen me since yesterday morning. I explained how abuelita put me to work as her assistant for the day. Papi just laughed and said that he remembers those days. I told him how lunch went with Rita today and about tio Eddie and Diego coming with me tomorrow. Papi apologised that he couldn’t be there with me. Once the picadillo was done, papi plated it up and took the 2 plates to the dinning table. For the past week, I’ve been able to only eat food that could be eaten one-handed. My doctors appointment was for 12:30pm and the first thing I was going to do once the cast was off was go somewhere that you need to use a knife and fork to eat. After dinner, I was feeling kind tired especially after confronting Carisi, so I went to bed early.

The next morning, I woke to an 11yr old jumping on my bed. Tio Eddie called up to Diego to stop jumping and to come downstairs and let me sleep. Diego jumped down and ran out, I grabbed my robe and followed him out. Papi and tio Eddie were at the bar drinking coffee while Diego was drinking juice. Papi looked up as I walked in and smiled. Papi was already dressed for the day, he said goodby as he left for work, which just left Diego, tio Eddie and myself. I had some breakfast and then went upstairs to shower. After spending an hour in the bathroom, I entered my bedroom to see tio Eddie sitting on my bed.

“Diego está abajo viendo la televisión. Se que algo esta pasando, dime”  
(Diego is downstairs watching tv. I know something is up, tell me) 

“Tienes razón, hay algo, pero no puedo decirte”  
(You’re right, there is something, but I can’t tell you)

“¿Por qué no, tiene algo que ver conmigo, Diego, tu papi?”  
(Why not, is it something to do with me, Diego, your papi?)

I sat down next to tio Eddie with my head down.

“Papi, pero no es lo que piensas”  
(Papi, but its not what you think)

“Entonces dime por favor”  
(Then tell me, please)

“Señor sin rostro. El que no fue atrapado, conocía a papi. Le pedí a Tomas que volviera a analizar el ADN para verlo. Está cumpliendo una condena en una prisión federal. Prométeme que no le dirás a papi o abuelita”  
(Mr Faceless. The one that wasn’t caught, he knew papi. I asked Tomas to run the DNA again to see. He’s doing time in a federal prison. Promise you wont tell papi or abuelita)

“Lo prometo. ¿Sabes su nombre? Todavía tengo algunos amigos en correccionales. Podría pedirles que tal vez lo maltraten un poco”  
(I promise. Do you know his name? I still have some friends in corrections. I could ask them to maybe rough him up a little)

“No, no lo sé y no quiero saber”  
(No I don’t know, and I don’t want to know)

Tio Eddie wiped the tears from my eyes and left to get Diego ready to leave. I followed not long after. I locked up the house and we left for the doctors. Diego was telling me all about baseball practice. I was happy talking to Diego. Yes he knew something had happened to me, but not what. I looked over to tio Eddie and the look on his face was heartwarming. It was like nothing had happened. While at the doctors, I went back to his office so he could check how I was and then take off the cast. The doctor was going over the info for the physio with me before he got to the cast. Finally, after over a week, my arm was free. After leaving the doctor with an appointment for the physio, Diego ran over to me and gave me a huge hug which I returned. We stopped for some lunch at a café where Diego and I had pancakes. Tio Eddie and Diego dropped me off at home before they headed back to the Bronx. I checked the fridge to see what there was to make for dinner. By the time papi came home, I was about to plate up the food. When we sat down to eat, papi asked how the appointment went. I told him about my physio appointment next week, but other than that it wasn’t good. Once dinner was finished, I cleared up and then washed up despite papi saying that he would so I could take it easy. I ended up going to bed as I wanted to be well rested for my lunch with Carmen tomorrow. I asked papi that if he needed to to go work tomorrow, to only call Carmen if he really needed her.

The next morning, I woke up at 8am because the next door neighbour had work going on. Papi was sitting at the bar reading the paper when I came downstairs after my shower. Having a shower without the cast was amazing. I was meeting Carmen at 1pm in Brooklyn so I had plenty of time to head over there. When papi went to shower, I answered my phone that had been ringing. It was Fin to say that only Carisi thought that I was in a relationship with Barba. I was glad about that. I quickly hung up as I heard papi coming s=down the stairs. He said that he was headed up to the Bronx to visit abuelita. I told him to tell her I say hello.

It took me about an hour to get to Brooklyn. Carmen was already at a table, but got up to hug me when she saw me. We sat down and started talking about what had happened since we last saw each other. Of course my cast was off. I told her about helping abuelita and being her assistant, which I would be doing next week. I also told her about going to the precinct on Thursday to see if I could starts back any earlier, but ended up confronting Carisi and about what he said. Carmen said that she and her husband had gone out to dinner on Thursday and that they had seen Carisi on his date, who, according to Carmen, was only average pretty and he looked as though he wanted to be there with someone else. I didn’t mention that what Carisi had said had left me heartbroken. Carmen wanted to share with me some very exciting news, she and her husband were pregnant and that I would be godmother. The lunch went well, Carmen asked me not to tell papi as she wanted to tell him herself on Monday. We said our goodbyes till next week and I headed back to manhattan while /carmen went home a couple of blocks away.

Before we parted ways, Carmen said not to worry about Carisi, that Liv requested me me because I was good and that if Carisi didn’t see that there was nothing going on between Barba and myself, then he never deserved me in the first place, 

Walking home, I was thinking about what Carmen had said and she was right. Because I didn’t look where I was going, I bumped into a couple kissing. Looking up, I saw Carisi and his date/girlfriend. I walked away without saying anything. Once home, I ran upstairs to my room and ended up crying myself to sleep.

Rafael’s POV

After spending the day with mami, she told me that after spending the day with Mari, she knew without a doubt that Mari had a crush on someone, but that she didn’t know who it was. I suspected that it maybe Carisi, but the only way to be sure was to ask Mari, which I didn’t want to do. Getting home, I knew that Mari was home, her bag was on the bar, but it was dark. I went up to her room, she was on her bed still in her clothes asleep. I went over to her and moved some of her hair that had fallen over her face. I noticed dried tear tracks. She had cried herself to sleep. I had to know who made my baby girl cry. There was only 1 person she would have told. Carmen.i sent a message to her asking if Mari had a crush on someone. Carmen sent back a “yes”. I replied with 1 word “Carisi”. Carmen said yes. I told her that I found Mari asleep after she had cried herself to sleep. Carmen sent back that she was going to kill Carisi. I was glad that Mari had a very good friend in Carmen. Now how do I make Carisi pay for making Mari cry? But now even I was dreading when Mari goes back to work at Manhattan SVU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. If you have an idea about who Mr Faceless is, you can DM at @Taniatnorth on Twitter


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Carisi’s girlfriend, we learn a little bit more about Marisol’s past.  
> Carisi starts to think that maybe Mari was right about what she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its so good to have the house to myself, its not exactly known that i write fanfiction, so i have been able to write 4 chapters within 2 weeks.

Carisi’s POV

I was on a date with Francesca (a nurse who my mom set me up with) and I was thinking about Fin had said about either asking Marisol out on a date or move on and after seeing her at the precinct, I realised that perhaps it may be best that I move on. I rang the number that my mother had given me for Francesca and she immediately agreed to go out that night. She was the opposite of Marisol, tall with blonde hair and light blue eyes. We hit it off straight away. While at dinner, I saw Carmen on a date with a guy, the look she had given me made me question if I was doing the right thing. It had been a couple of days since I had seen Marisol and Francesca and I were walking back to my apartment when she stepped in front of me, leaned over and kissed me. Her lips felt so good against mine, I couldn’t help but kiss her back. I didn’t know how long we were kissing for when we felt someone bump into us. When I looked over to see who it was, I saw Marisol’s shocked and hurt face, I heard Francesca say something about watching where she was walking. Before I had a chance to say something, Marisol turned around and practically ran the other way. There were tears in her eyes. I couldn’t understand what was up with er, she was dating Barba, but when she saw me with Francesca, she looked upset and hurt. I started to think that maybe I was wrong about her and Barba, that what she said about her not seeing anyone was the truth. What if Marisol was about to say that she thought that maybe I would ask her out.

My thoughts were interrupted by Francesca who had grabbed my hand and was talking to me about that rude girl who bumped into us and didn’t even say sorry before running off. I was only half listening to Francesca. I liked her a lot and no matter what was happening with Marisol and myself, I was going to give Francesca a chance. Before I knew it, we were in front of my building, I invited her up . I had planned on making dinner for the 2 of us. I opened up a bottle of wine and started dinner. Dinner went well, so well that Francesca spent the night. I wouldn’t worry about Marisol, I was happy. I fell asleep with Francesca in my arms and a smile on my face. The next morning, we went to mass before Francesca headed home as she had work tonight at the hospital where she works. After getting home from church, I went for a run. I ended up running into Fin. Fin had asked me if I had made a decision about Marisol. I told Fin that I had recently started dating someone and that he was right, that I needed to move on from Marisol. We said our goodbyes. I went one way back to my apartment and Fin went the other way. I knew that Fin was looking out for Marisol and it would only get worst come Monday week when Marisol officially becomes Manhattan SVU.

Marisol’s POV

After the run in with Carisi and his girlfriend, I spent the day in my room. I didn’t want to deal with papi, who knows that I cried myself to sleep. Papi would ask me questions about what happened between lunch and when he got home. Of course I didn’t know that papi already talked to Carmen and knew about Carisi. When I had bumped into them, I instantly knew that Carmen had lied about her being averagely pretty. She was gorgeous and the complete opposite of me. He looked very happy. I guess I wasn’t really his type after all. I guess that made me feel better knowing that I really didn’t have a chance. It wasn’t till later that I went downstairs to eat something. Papi was in the kitchen cooking and dancing to bisa’s old record collection. Tonight was Benny More. When he pulled a move that looked uncomfortable, I giggled which caused him to turn around.

“Mari, estás fuera de tu habitación. Estaba preocupado. ¿Cómo estuvo el almuerzo ayer?”  
(Mari you’re out of your room. I was worried. How was lunch yesterday?)

“Sí papi, estoy fuera. Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estuvo la de abuelita?”  
(Yes papi I’m out. I’m okay. How was abuelita’s?)

“Abuelita era la misma de siempre. Estaba hablando con carmen anoche”  
(Abuelita was the same as always. I was speaking to Carmen last night)

“Lo que sea que te dijo fue mentira”  
(Whatever she told you was a lie)

“Carisi. Al menos es mejor que Logan de la escuela secundaria”  
(Carisi. At least he’s better than Logan from high school)

“¿Qué te dijo Carmen?”  
(What did Carmen tell you?)

“Solo le pregunté si te gustaba alguien y si era Carisi. Carmen lo confirmó. Puede que le haya dicho que te encontré dormida después de llorar y que Carmen pudo o no haberlo amenazado con matarlo.”  
(I just asked her if you had a crush on someone and if it was Carisi. Carmen confirmed it. I may have told her that I found you asleep after crying yourself out and Carmen may or may not have threatened to kill him)

“Es bien papi. Me encontré con él y su novia de camino a casa ayer.”  
(Its fine papi. I ran into him and his girlfriend on the way home yesterday)

“¿Y eso te hizo llorar hasta quedarte dormido?”  
(And that caused you you to cry yourself to sleep?)

“Te vio dormido a mi lado en el hospital y supuso que estábamos juntos. Traté de decirle lo equivocado que estaba, pero no quiso escuchar”  
(He saw you asleep beside me at the hospital and assumed that we are together. I tried to tell him how wrong he was, but he wouldn’t listen)

“Oh hija mía, lo siento. Es un idiota y no te merece. Si quieres, puedo obligarlo a hacer todo mi trabajo pesado que odio hacer”  
(Oh my daughter, I’m sorry. He’s an idiot and he doesn’t deserve you. If you want, I can make him do all my grunt work that I hate doing)

Rafael’s POV

“Así que todo el mundo sigue diciendo. Eso está bien papi, no es necesario. De todos modos nunca tuve una oportunidad con él”  
(So everyone keeps saying. That’s fine papi, you don’t need to. I never had a chance with him anyway)

To hear her giggling again was heartwarming to hear. I still wanted to punish Carisi for making Mari cry, but perhaps making him do something that he would find enjoyment in was not the way to go. I might have to enlist Fin to find a way. For now, I would have to be glad that I had my little girl back, we sat down at the bar to eat, Mari with a beer and myself with a scotch. I could tell that Mari wanted to know why i would ask Carmen if she had a crush on someone, so before she could as, I told her that mami had mentioned that she suspected Mari of having a crush. As Mari had acted like she did when she was 17 and had a crush on Logan. Mari tried not the blush, but was unable to do so. She stated to whine when I began to tease her. Once we had finished dinner, I cleaned up and told Mari to put a movie on. As I didn’t have to go into work till about midday, I could stay up later. Mari ended up choosing Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. A childhood favourite of hers. I remembered that when she was little and wouldn’t go to sleep, I would sing Hush-A-Bye Mountain to her. It never failed to lull her to sleep. And much like when she was a child, whenever we would watch it before bed, she would curl up next to me. Mari waited for me to sit down on the couch before putting in the movie, grabbing the remote, pressing play and curling up against me. At least this time unlike before when Mari was little and would fall asleep watching the movie and I would have to carry her to bed, she said good night and went to bed. Mari would never admit it to me, but I knew that Carisi broke her heart and I just had to hope that in time it would put itself together.

Marisol’s POV

Sitting down to watch Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, I felt like that little girl again. I knew that papi was remembering when I would fall asleep watching it and I would wake up the next morning in my bed. That wouldn’t be happening now. I was glad that the movie had finished, so said good night and went to bed. Papi would more than likely see Carisi tomorrow, I just had to hope that he would stay clear of papi and that if Liv needed someone to go to papi’s office, it would be either Fin or Rollins. While asleep, I dreamt that I hadn’t been kidnapped and that Carisi had asked me out, even after finding who my father is. I dreamt that he had taken me to his apartment for dinner because he wanted to cook for the 2 of us. After dinner, he brought me to his bedroom, where he kissed me and we slowly took each other’s clothes off, but before anything could happen, I was awoken by my alarm. Finally after all these years, I had an almost sex dream. What hurt was that it was about Carisi. It would be a while for me to get over him. I decided to ask Rita if there was anyone she could set me up with.

Carisi’s POV

Monday morning, I walked into the squad room, Fin was already there talking to Lieu. I had hoped it was about a case, but the look that Lieu gave me told me otherwise. They went into her office to continue talking. Once Amanda came in, Lieu gathered us in her office to tell us that as of Monday next week, Detective Marisol De Luca will be part of our squad. Amanda was happy that another woman was on the squad. They day was spent doing paperwork on cases that had closed. It was looking like I wouldn’t have to face Barba today, but I must have jinx it. Because at 4pm, in walked Barba and the look that he gave me was one I never wanted to be aimed at me every again. Mari must have told him about what I had said to her. Barba didn’t stop, just kept walking to Lieu’s office. I looked over to Fin who had a sad look on his face. Amanda had a confused look and when she asked me what all that was about with Barba, I just told her that it was nothing she need worry about.

Well at least till next week when Mari comes back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Monday and Fin talks with Liv about what is going on with Mari and Sonny. Liv asks Barba an important question about his relationship with Marisol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters within minutes of each other.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much welcomed.

Liv’s POV

Walking into the precinct Monday, I saw Fin waiting for me with a coffee, he walked towards me and handed over the coffee.

“We need to talk about Carisi Liv”

“What about Carisi?”

“Marisol came into the precinct on Thursday and she and Carisi got into a heated argument”

“I thought they had become friends? Do you know what they were arguing about?”

Fin looked over my shoulder, so I turned and saw Carisi looking at us probably wondering what we were talking about. Fin suggested that we continue this conversation in my office. I sat behind my desk while Fin sat in a chair in front of my desk.

“Carisi had accused Marisol of being in a relationship with Barba”

“Barba and Marisol, I can kinda see it. The way they act around each other, its as though they know each other really well”

“Trust me Liv, there is nothing going on between them. Marisol and Carisi on the other hand, they like each other, but with what Carisi was thinking, I doubt very much anything happened between then either”

“What do you mean nothing will happen?”

“Carisi has started seeing someone. He tool my advice about other asking out Marisol or moving on. I’m pretty sure he broke her heart”

“Ok. I think once Marisol is back, I will partner her up with you and have Amanda and Carisi partner up”

I saw Amanda walking in through my window, I walked out and asked both Amanda and Carisi into my office. Once they were all in, I explained that I had requested that Marisol be transferred to our squad and as of next Monday, she will be. Amanda was happy and said as much. Carisi looked worried. I let it go for now and would bring it up with him if I think Marisol being here was interfering with his work. I let everyone go back to their desks as we all had paperwork to catch up on before Barba comes here and wonders what we have been dooming all day.

It had been such a good day, we had almost caught up with paperwork when at 4pm, I looked up and saw Barba walk in. I could just see the look he gave Carisi before continuing to walk towards my office. Amanda I could see looked confused. I could see Carisi say something to her, but couldn’t hear what it was. After she went back to work, I greeted Barba as he closed my door.

“What was all that with Carisi Barba?”

“It was nothing Liv. How have you been?”

“If it was anything to do with Marisol, Fin caught me up with what was going on between Carisi and Marisol”

“What exactly did Fin say?”

“They had a heated argument about Carisi thinking that you and Marisol being in a relationship and that Carisi took Fin’s advice to either ask her out or move on, which he did. Apparently Carisi is seeing someone. When Marisol starts back next week, she will be partnered with Fin”

“I didn’t know that the argument got heated. What’s that look Liv?”

“I may have said to Fin that I could kinda see you and Marisol being together. The 2 of you know each other quite well”

“Liv, I can assure you, that there will never be anything like that between Marisol and myself. When she was at the Bronx SVU, her squad would go around to the local schools and educate the students, parents and teaches about what to look out for and what to do in regards of child abuse, DV and sexual abuse”

“So she would go to your mothers school then, that’s how you met?”

“Yes. When my mother heard that Marisol would be temporarily transferred here, she asked me to keep an eye on her”

“That’s nice of your mother”

Rafael’s POV 

“You have no idea”

I had hoped that Liv would buy that lie and not look any further. What I couldn’t believe was that Liv actually could believe that Mari and I were together. I was glad about Fin being partnered with Mari, now to convince him to keep me updated with how everything was going. Liv and I chatted a little but longer, before she said that she had to get home to Noah. I walked out intending to talk to Fin, but only Carisi was in the squad room, I decided that I had to make sure that he would leave Mari be. Carisi said that wouldn’t be a problem. He gathered his belonging and left. As Carisi was walking out, Liv joined me in the squad room. When we got outside, Liv went to her car and offered me a lift home. I declined and said that I was meeting Rita for a drink at Forlini’s. Liv wished me luck and drove off home.

It was a good thing Forlini’s was walking distance from the precinct. It only took me me about 15mins to get there. Rita was already there and had a scotch ready for me. I sat down and it was like when we were at Harvard, Rita could read me. All she asked was if Liv believed what Carisi did. I finished my scotch in on e go, which told Rita all she needed to know. I told her that Fin had talked to Liv about the situation between Mari and Carisi and Liv had made the decision to partner Mari up with Fin when she gets back next week. Rita had that look on her face when she really wanted to know about what I was hiding. I confessed that I knew that Mari had a crush on Carisi and that he was now seeing someone. I also explained that when I came home on Saturday night, I had found Mari asleep on her bed after she had cried herself to sleep, which is when I asked Carmen about the crush.

As the night drew on, Rita asked my opinion on a couple of men that worked at her law firm, I asked her if she had already started her mid-life crisis, but she said that they weren’t for her but for Mari. Apparently Mari had texted Rita last night if there was anyone that she could set her up with. I knew Mari was trying to get over Carisi, but I didn’t think that would work. I had seen the way those 2 acted around each other before the hospital, no matter how much I disliked it, Carisi and Mari were meant to be together and I just hap to hope that Carisi would see that. I just wanted me little girl to be happy and if Carisi made her happy, then I could live with it. I left Rita to head home for dinner with Mari. Rita and I were both scared that if things got worst between Mari and Carisi, that she would spiral like when she was 17, we just had to watch er. I debated telling Fin, but decided against it for now.

Tomorrow would be a new day. I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those still reading Marisol, thank you with sticking with me. Love every single one of you


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the last week before Marisol goes back to work. Lucia tries to set her granddaughter up with a new teacher at her school. Marisol also finally admits her feelings for Carisi to Rafael and learns that she will be partnered up with Fin. Nick’s back in town and we learn a bit more about the extended members of the Barba family. There is also the first time jump leading to an important case for Marisol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter to help move things along for chapter 14 which will include a case that sees the squad learn more about their new co-worker

When I woke up the next morning, there was a text from Rita saying that she had thought about who would be perfect for me, but the only person she could come up with reminded her of Carisi. Everyone else was either taken or not good enough for me. I could hear papi calling me from downstairs. I got out of bed and went to see what he wanted. Turns out he wanted to make sure that u knew the story about how I knew him and abuelita. I assured him that I did. I kissed his cheek before he walked out the door. Once he was gone, I went to the kitchen to see what he had left me for breakfast. Fresh croissants were waiting for me. After breakfast, I headed back upstairs to get ready for abuelita and school.

The train ride to the Bronx was long so I had put my earphones on to listen to music. Before too long, the train had arrived at my stop and I headed to the school. I was too pre-occupied by my music that I hadn’t noticed that a man had been staring at me while on the train and that he had followed me off the train and right to abuelita’s school. I was 5mins late and I could see abuelita waiting for me.  
“Sorry abuelita, the train got stalled for a while”  
“That’s alright Mari. I was thinking that you could help one of the teachers today”  
“Tired of me already abuelita” I joked  
“Mija “  
“Which teacher?”  
“Mr Ramirez. He’s new and teaches history. He’s only a couple of years older than you and he’s good looking” abuelita winked  
“Abuelita, have you been talking to Tia Rita?”  
“Yes”  
“Ok, but please let what ever happens, happen naturally”  
Abuelita caressed my cheek as she said “ok sweetie”

Abuelita took me to the classroom where Mr Ramirez was located and introduced us to each other. He said that his name is Antonio and that I was free to call him that instead of Mr Ramirez. He seamed nice. Abuelita left us and I confessed that history was not one of my strong subjects at school. He was fine with that. We spent the time before the students arrived getting to know each other. He was originally from Miami and had just recently moved here. The way he taught the kids, he made history come alive. He was definitely passionate and funny, but there was no spark like there was with Carisi. I had to face the facts that I was completely in love with Carisi. At the end of the day, I left Antonio to pack up his stuff as I headed back to abuelita’s office.  
“So, how was today?” She asked excitedly   
“It was good. He made history sound very interesting. But”  
“But what?”  
“There was no spark, not like with Carisi”  
“Oh mija, I’m sorry. That boy is an idiot and I hope he comes to he senses soon”  
“I doubt it. He’s happy and that’s all I want for him”  
Abuelita hugged me and then saw me off home.

The week went the same except I would continue to help abuelita in her office. When papi would come home, he would tell me about the cases that he was looking after. I knew he was trying to spare my feelings when talking about the squad as he would leave Carisi out. Before I knew it, it was Friday and I had a doctors appointment to hopefully clear me to go back to work. The doctor looked over my arm. I was to be on desk duty, but I was cleared. After leaving the doctors, I headed to the precinct to check in with Benson to let her know I would be back from Monday. As I walked into her office, I saw that she was talking with Fin  
“Hi Marisol, come in”  
“Hello Lieu, Fin. I got my clearance to come back to work from Monday”  
I handed her the paperwork that she started to look over. I could see Fin smiling at me  
“How have you been Mari?” He asked  
“Good. I’ve been helping out Mrs Barba at her school the past 2 weeks”  
Benson looked back up at me  
“Everything looks good. I do want to inform you of some changes in partnerships”  
“Oh ok, what changes?”  
“I am partnering you up with Fin here, you seam to work well together”  
“Fin? Does this have anything to do with Carisi and i?”  
“Yes and no. I sometimes like to make some changes, let everyone work with other people from time to time”  
“Ok sounds good then”

Fin walks me out of Benson’s office and we walked right into Amanda and Carisi. Amanda hugged me and said that she couldn’t wait till I got back. Carisi just looked at me. I couldn’t handle him looking at me so I looked at my desk instead. Every time I saw or heard his voice, I could feel my heart break a little more.

I left the precinct and made my way home. As soon as I walked in the door, I knew that Fin had called papi to let him know what had happened at the precinct. I collapsed into his arms crying  
“Shush baby, its ok”  
“I…..i don’t think that I can do this papa. Even just hearing his name hurts”  
“Oh baby, I know it hurts. I wish I could tell you it gets better”  
“I just have to learn to accept that he has moved on”  
Papi held me as I continued to cry  
“I love him papa, I thought he loved me too”  
“I think he did too mija”  
“He thinks we are together. I tried to tell him that its not like that, but he wouldn’t listen. He saw us at the hospital”  
“Then he truly is an idiot”  
After a while, I stopped crying and stood up  
“I think I’m just going to go to bed”  
“Ok mija, goodnight”  
As I laid in bed, I thought about what papi had said. I knew that the only way to protect my heart was to close it off for now

Monday came and I walked into the precinct, Fin was eating against my desk with a smile on his face  
“Hi sweetie, how’s it going?”  
“Good Fin. Thank you for telling papi”  
“You’re welcome. I thought that he should know. So ready to get to work?”  
“I’m still on desk duty Fin” I smiled  
“Not for long kid”  
I saw Carisi walking in with coffee for everyone. I steeled my heart and thanked him for the coffee before I sat at my desk. My heart may be broken, but I was going to let it heal. Soon Benson and Amanda arrived with a case and we got straight into it. I could feel everyone but Carisi looking at me, but I didn’t let it bother me, we had a victim to help.

The next 6 months went by quickly. Carisi was excitedly talking about moving his girlfriend in, Amanda had begun to see a teacher and we had become good friends. Fin had become like an uncle to me and would come over at least once a week for dinner. The pst 2 weeks, we were joined by Nick who had moved back here. I had a couple of dates that Amanda had set me up with plus a couple of dates that a cousin that lived in Washington Heights had. Nevada was from the Barba side of the family. His mom was my abuelo’s sister. He had helped look after me after my rape. Nevada was no relation to Antonio. Ramirez is a common name in some communities. For him, family is everything.

Even though Fin and I had become close, he still didn’t know about my rape and neither did anyone else in the squad. But that was soon going to change when Fin and I were called to the hospital about a possible rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that is the Nevada Ramirez.  
> As always, comments and kudos are welcome


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisol tells her story to help assure the squads victim and everything changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. Marisol’s story. My story.  
> Everything that is in BOLD is my story, it happened back in 2007. Names have been changed, but the initials are the same. I did leave a couple of things out as they didn’t pertain to the story

I woke up to what I thought was going to be an uneventful day, boy was I wrong. Papi was reading the paper while drinking coffee. I had poured myself some and joined papi at the bar. Over the past 6 months, my heart had healed. Working with Carisi no longer hurt. Papi looked relaxed. His date with Tony last night must have went well. I heard my text alert go off, upon checking it, I found that a text had come through from Fin about a woman who was found early this morning in a park without her underwear. I texted back that I would be at the hospital as soon as possible. I finished my coffee and headed upstairs to get ready. Before I got to my room, I saw Tony come out of papi’s bedroom. Definitely good last night. Once I was showered and dressed, I grabbed a croissant, kissed papi’s cheek and waved goodbye to papi’s boyfriend.

I met Fin outside the hospital room. He explained that the rape kit was being done. Soon the nurse came out and let us in to introduce ourselves. She said her name was Tina Nickels and that she didn’t want to talk to us. I gave her my card and explained that when she was ready to talk, she could call me or come to our precinct. Although she did give us permission to take the rape kit that was preformed. I could tell she was scared and confused. To be honest, I thought that she reminded me of me after my rape. Fin and I headed back to the precinct with the rape kit. As we walked in, Carisi’s girlfriend walked past us. I hadn’t actually met Francesca yet, and judging by the look she gave me, Carisi had told her about me. Luckily Fin saw this and made sure that I was headed to my desk. I could see Fin talking to Carisi, but from this distance, I couldn’t tell what about.

Fin’s POV

Seeing Marisol with Tina, was different. It was like she knew what Tina was going through. She was quiet in the car back to the precinct. Once there, we walked out of the elevator and straight into Carisi’s girlfriend. I had met her a few times when she would stop by or when we went out for drinks. I thought she was nice, but then I saw how she looked at Marisol. It was like she instantly hated Marisol. I got Marisol away from Francesca and on her way to her desk. I spotted Carisi in the break room and went to confront him.

“Carisi, we need to talk”  
“About what Fin?”  
“Your girlfriend. I got the feeling she doesn’t like Marisol”  
“I don’t know what you are talking about Fin, when I told her about all of you, I also told her about Marisol and how I used to like her”  
“You idiot. No one likes to hear about the person. That you or anyone liked before them. It makes them feel as though you are settleling for them, while waiting for that first person to become available “  
“Oh. Shit. I told Francesca that I had absolutely no feelings at al for Marisol, that I felt betrayed by her and her boyfriend”  
“Boyfriend?”  
“Barba. Marisol tried to tell me that there was nothing between them, but the way they look at each other”  
“You are more of an idiot than I thought Carisi. Marisol and Barba are not a couple. They are good friends. If you hadn’t noticed, Marisol had dated other men since you accused her and Barba”

I looked behind me and saw Marisol watching us. As soon as she had seen me looking, she turned back to her computer. I left Carisi to ponder his mistake. I headed back to my desk. Marisol and Amanda went out to pick up lunch for everyone and I could see Carisi on his phone talking to his girlfriend, hopefully trying to fix his mistake. I decided to send Barba a text as a heads up.

Marisol’s POV

Fin saw me looking so I went back to my work. Soon enough, Fin came back. I wanted to ask what they were talking about, but decided against it. By lunchtime, we were all getting hungry, so Amanda suggested that she and I get lunch for everyone. With everyone’s lunch orders in hand, we headed to a squad car. I got behind the wheel and Amanda in the front passenger seat. On the way to get lunch, she turned to me

“So, what was all that about with you, Fin and Francesca?”  
“Nothing Amanda so drop it”  
“From what I saw, she doesn’t like you very much”  
“Amanda, please just drop it. If she doesn’t like me, then she doesn’t like me”

I pulled up to the café and got out, Amanda followed. I was glad that she had dropped it. Once Amanda had paid, we headed back to the precinct. I didn’t want to admit, but I was sad that Francesca didn’t like me. She had no reason to. If she felt threatened, perhaps it was best that I transfer like i originally planned.

Once everyone had their lunches, I texted papi to see what he thought of my transferring, he texted back straight away saying that we would talk when I got home. I ate my lunch wishing for the day to be over. It was about 2pm when the desk Sargent called me over. Tina had asked for me. I smiled at her and showed her to the interview room we usually use for kids. I thought it might be best that Fin not be a part of the interview and he suggested Amanda. I brought Amanda up to speed before we walked in with drinks.

“Hi Tina, this is Detective Amanda Rollins and she is going to be joining us. ok?”  
“Ok”

Amanda took a seat across from Tina while I motioned to the seat next to Tina.

“Is it alright if I sit next to you Tina?”  
“That’s fine” Tina smiled, “you seam nice”

Amanda took out her notebook to take down what Tina said

“Ok Tina, why don’t you tell us what you remember. Every little detail can help us. Have you been seeing anyone?”  
“Yes. I think it was him that…”  
“Its ok Tina. Why don’t you start from the beginning then”

Tina looked down with tears in her eyes before she looked back up and wiped the tears away. She began to tell us her tale

**“His name is Ben Donaldson and I met him at a bus stop. He seamed nice. He’s about 2 years younger than me and slightly shorter, but that didn’t matter to me. I had only dated one person before and it felt nice to be noticed. We swapped numbers and soon it was my stop. I got off and minutes later, I received a text from him asking me out. I texted back yes. About 30 minutes later I received another text from him. It was a photo. It was of his penis. I should have known what kind of man he is, but I didn’t listen to myself. Soon we started dating. We had sex for the first time on our second date. I would stay at his at least once a week. One day he suggested that I give him a blowjob. Even though I wasn’t a virgin, I had never given one before. I tried, but I gagged and stopped. He didn’t push me about it after that.**

**I met his mum, stepdad and grandmother [who didn’t like me] and some of his friends. N our 3rd date, he said that he loved me and from then on, he would that he loved me and he would ask me if I loved him. He started pressuring me to say it, that eventually I said it just so he would stop asking. There were a couple of times he would ask if I would have a 3-way with his friends. I said no, that I wouldn’t every time he asked. One night, he asked me if I want to have anal sex. I told him no. He said that he had with his previous girlfriends. Still I said no.**

**We had been dating for about 3 ½ months when once again I was staying at his place. We were on his bed and he got up behind me. Once again he asked me if I wanted to have anal sex and once again, I said no. I thought that would be the end of that, before I felt the head of his penis start to press against me and begin to press inside me. I felt pain and straight away, I told him that I said no, ,that I didn’t want to do that. He stopped and pulled out what he had pressed in. I’m not sure how much he had pushed in, I think it was just the tip. I still stayed the night.**

**A week later, we were in the back seat of his new car when he suggested that I give him a blowjob. I told him no, that I didn’t want to do that. Next thing I know, I felt his head on the back of my head and pushing my head towards his penis as though to force me to give him a blowjob. I managed to get my head out from under his hand and I slapped him hard. I told him to never to do that again. I told him to take me home. We got back into the front of that car and drove off”**

“That was last night. After that I don’t remember” Tina said crying  
“Thank you for telling us. That helps us. We can have some of the other detectives bring him in for questioning. I do have to tell you that that sometime between last night and early this morning, you were raped. There is evidence of tearing and DNA. Hopefully with your statement, we will be able to get a DNA sample from Ben to compare with the sample in the rape kit” Amanda said to Tina.

I handed her some tissues while Amanda went to give the information on Ben that Tina had given us to Fin and Carisi. I had to ask Tina something about what she said

“Tina when you said that Ben tried to have anal sex with you, did he use any lubrication or prepare you at all?”  
“What do you mean, prepare me or use lubrication?”  
“So that you are ready for anal sex and so that it doesn’t hurt”

**“No, he didn’t use any lubrication or prepare me”**

Amanda came back in with something for Tina to eat and drink

“What happens if you can’t prove that he raped me, what if it turns out to be someone else and you never find him. What then?”

I looked over to Amanda before looking towards the mirror that I knew Benson, Fin and Carisi were watching from the other side in Benson’s office. I knew that the only way to assure Tina that we were going to do everything to find the man that raped her and that I understood what she was going through was to tell my story, even though papi and I had agreed to never let the squad know. I had to talk. I wanted to be the person for Tina that I wished I had when I was in her position. So I began.

“I was 16 and I was walking to my grandmother’s place in the Bronx. I live with my dad and I have nothing to do with my mother. I remember walking past an alley way and then hands grabbed me and pulled me back. I was pushed against the wall and the back of my head hit the wall. I know there were 3 men. They took turns raping me, at one point at the same time. I was sore all over. I could feel them inside me, finishing inside me. I eventually blacked out. I must have woken up at some point because I had managed to make it to my grandmother’s who called for an ambulance and then my father. I remember being prodded everywhere. The detectives asked me lots of questions, but I could only answer so many. I didn’t see their faces. My father took me home and my grandmother, godmother and cousin all stayed at the house to help dad look after me.

A month later, I took a pregnancy test. It was positive. Even though I had taken the morning after pill the hospital gave me. I was scared, my dad supported me in what ever I decided to do. I was torn about what to do about my pregnancy, terminate it, give it up for adoption or keep it. I decided that termination was off the table. Just as I passed 3 months, I had decided that I was going to keep my baby. I was at school when I felt a sharp pain, so I went to the nurse. She saw that i was bleeding. She immediately called for an ambulance. I miscarried that night. I didn’t know what to think. I had started to get excited.even though I didn’t know who the father was, it was still half me. School was never the same. I ended up transferring to a school in the Bronx .

6 months after my rape, there was a knock on the front door. My dad answered it and saw that it was the lead detective on my case Tomas Peters, and a cop I had never met before. We were in the lounge-room when the cop introduced himself and said that he worked for vice. He explained that he was working a case about a drug ring when the bust he was working went south. One guy kept shooting at him so he shot back and killed him. The DNA was ran and Tomas said that there was a match to a rape case, my case. I finally had a name of 1 of the 3.

I graduated a year early and stayed in the city going to NYU. I was doing well, then I came home one day to find Tomas [who was now a Sargent] was sitting on the couch in the living room. He informed me of a drug overdose. There was no ID, so they ran his finger prints and DNA. We now had the name of the 2nd man. After all these years, I still didn’t know the name of the 3rd man.

Everything I have done has lead me here to help you Tina. I know exactly what you have been through, what you are going through right now and what you will go through in the future. I have contacts that can help you learn to heal and get you through this. If you ever need to talk, you have my number”

I could see Amanda watching me with shock and tears in her eyes. I lead Tina out with a promise to keep her updated on everything. I knew that Amanda had joined the others in Benson’s office. So now it was time face them.

Fin’s POV

I could tell that something was upsetting Marisol. Then she started to talk. I was shocked and felt for both Marisol and Rafael. My heart broke for them. She got pregnant by one of those bastard, but they had mentioned a child. Then she mentioned bleeding and the miscarriage. I looked over at Liv and I could see the tears running down her face. If only she knew. Carisi was just staring at her. I’m not sure if he believed Marisol. I turned back to Marisol and she started talking about finding out one of the names after transferring schools, her grandmother’s I was sure. I had a theory about who the unnamed cop was, but I would have to wait to ask. Just hearing her talking, I was proud of her.

She was now talking about learning the name of the 2nd man, but not knowing the 3rd man’s name yet.the way Tina was holding Marisol’s hands and crying, gave me hope that if we find out who raped Tina and got the evidence, she would go on the stand and help convict her rapist. Amanda I could see was in complete shock. When Marisol finished her story, she and Tina got up, hugged and Marisol lead her out. Amanda walked into Liv’s office where we were. She had also been crying. I heard the door to the office open and watched Marisol walk in.

Liv’s POV

I was watching Marisol connecting with Tina in a way I had never seen before. But then, in order to get Tina’s trust, she started speaking about her own rape at 16 by 3 men, how she found out that the rape had gotten her pregnant and about her indecision’s about what to do before deciding to keep the baby only to have it taken away from her in a painful way. She talked about learning the 1st man’s name, then the second. I now understood why Captain Peters said that she would be an amazing asset to my squad. I could feel tears rolling down my face. The pain Marisol and her family ,use have felt at the rape, pregnancy and miscarriage would have been heartbreaking. I could see Fin looking at me and I thought that perhaps Fin knew more about Marisol than the rest of us. All too soon, Marisol was walking Tina out and Amanda walked in. I wasn’t the only one that had been crying. None of us said anything.we were stilling to absorb everything. I was about to ask Amanda how she was feeling when the door to my office opened and Marisol stepped in.

Marisol’s POV

After I saw Tina out, I turned back to Benson’s office and saw them still gathered in front of the mirror. I know it had to be done, so I walked to the office and opened the door. Everyone was looking at me. I walked in

“So, I guess we should talk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very much welcome.


	15. The Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Marisol recounts her rape, we learn about the reactions of Fin, Sonny, Amanda, Liv and Nevada.  
> Sonny realises something important, Amanda and Liv plan something, and we meet Nevada for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around. Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I was writing other Barisi stories, which i hope some of you have read. This chapter is in 6 POV’s starting with Marisol and ending with her 2nd cousin Nevada.
> 
> I had to rewatch Trouble In The Heights to see if A] one of Nevada’s men was called Gabby and B] if Nevada’s nephew, that is killed in the beginning is ever mentioned by name, he’s not.
> 
> I fixed up parts of chapter 14, so some parts are now in bold.
> 
> I used Google Translate for the Spanish parts.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I walked into Benson’s office to the 4 of them watching me

“So, I guess we should talk”

Before anyone could say anything, I explained that the reason I didn’t tell anyone was because I didn’t want to be treated differently. I looked over to Fin who nodded in understanding, to Amanda who ran over to hug me. Benson simply said that she understood what and that no matter what, this squad was my home. Carisi just stood there with a blank look.

  
Benson said that I I wanted to, I could go home early. I decided to take her up on that and head to the gym my cousin owns in the heights. Amanda walked me out. I knew they would all be shocked but Carisi’s reaction made me feel like nothing. Amanda hugged me again as the car pulled up and told me how proud she is of me. I smiled at her and said that I would see her tomorrow. Once the car was driving away, I got a text from papi, asking how I was. Fin must have let him know. I replied that I was headed to the gym.

  
Fin’s POV

  
Watching Mari explain why she didn’t tell us, I could see Liv and Amanda’s hearts break. Carisi had a blank look on his face, so I couldn’t work out what he was thinking. Amanda was hugging Mari and Liv was saying that this squad was home. I discreetly sent Rafael a text about the squad now knowing about Mari’s rape. I got a text back inviting me to a Barba family dinner.

  
I watched Amanda walk back in and walk right to Liv’s office. I looked over to Carisi sitting at his desk. He was discreetly writing the tears from his eyes.

“She’ll be ok Carisi. She’s strong”

“How do you know that Fin?”

“With everything she has been through and she does this job. I wouldn’t be surprised if she becomes Captain Of SVU one day”

  
Carisi looked thoughtful about that. Captain Barba. The thought had me smiling. I received a text from Nick asking to meet up for drinks tonight. I sent a text back with a time and place.

  
It was going to be am interesting talk.

  
Sonny’s POV

  
After hearing Marisol talk about her rape at 16 left me completely shocked. I had no idea what to say. The woman I love found out the darker side of the world at an age when she shouldn’t have. It took me a few minutes to realise that I refured to Marisol as the woman I love. I love Marisol. Yes I love Francesca, but not as much as I love Marisol. I didn’t knew what to do now. I was talking about moving in with my GF, but now, now I had to think.

  
I was sitting at me desk thinking when Fin came over and he started talking to me about Marisol. I was sure that he definitely knew more about Marisol than the rest of us. Fin was right about Marisol becoming Captain Of SVU. I would happily work under her, but there was still one think I couldn’t stop thinking about. Did Barba know about Marisol, with how close they are, he more than likely did.

  
I got a text from Francesca saying she couldn’t wait to see me tonight. I knew what I had to do. I sext a text back saying that we had to talk. I turned my phone off so I wouldn’t see any angry texts. I got stuck into my paperwork, but soon looked up and saw Lieu watching me with sad eyes. It seemed everyone knew about my crush on Marisol. I knew that Marisol hated me. I know I broke her heart but seeing her in the arms of Barba broke mine, now I had to be carefull about what do to and how to proceed. Both Fin and Barba were very protective of Marisol, so I had to prove to them that I was worthy of her heart, but till then I had some thinking to do.

  
I got back to work while planning on what to say to Francesca. I turned my phone back on, ignoring the texts from Francesca, to text Bella asking if we could meet up for lunch tomorrow. The text I got back was Bella asking if I had dumped that bitch I was seeing and if I needed help on how to ask Marisol out. I sent back that I will tell her at lunch. Bella said we could meet at about 1pm and that I better dump the bitch.

  
Amanda’s POV

  
Hearing Marisol recount her own rape, I couldn’t stop crying. As Marisol walked out Tina, I walked into Liv’s office to see Liv with tears in her eyes, Fin looking stoney-faced and Sonny just looked blank. Eventually, Marisol walked in and started to explain why she never told us. I ran over and hugged her tight. Liv told Marisol that if she wanted, to take the rest of the day off, so I walked withMarisol outside and hugged again before waving her off.

  
Walking back into the bullpen, Fin was on his phone texting someone, Sonny looked like he was going over something in his head, so I walked straight into Liv’s office and closed the door before sitting down. She was just getting off the the phone when she looked up at me.

“That was Marisol’s old Captain, apparently he was the detective on her case. He still didn’t tell me the whole story, said that it’s Marisol’s to tell” Liv explained.

“I was thinking that we should do a ladies night, us 2 and Marisol, to show that she is part of this team, part of this family”

“Ask her tomorrow, but for now, we should leave her be. We could plan on taking Marisol out to a bar this weekend” Liv said

I liked the weekend at the bar idea. As I was saying this, Liv got up and walked over to the window looking out at the bullpen with a sad look before turning to me and asking me to figure out when and where.

  
Liv’s POV

  
Just listening to Marisol broke my heart. After letting Marisol know she could go home, I asked Fin and Sonny to go back to their desks. I went to sit at my desk to ring Marisol’s former Captain to see how much he knew. Turns out he was the detective on her case. I watched Amanda enter and close the door before she sat down. Captain Peters said that anything else to do with Marisol’s case was hers to tell before hanging up.

  
Amanda had suggested a plan to help make Marisol feel like she’s part of the team. I looked out at the bullpen and saw Fin was talking to Sonny, I got up and walked over to the window and watched Sonny. I knew he had a crush on Marisol and I knew that Marisol had a crush on Sonny, but that something had happened, my guess to do with Sonny’s girlfriend and that Fin had become even more protective of Marisol. As I watched Sonny, he looked over and saw me watching. I turned back to Amanda and said that she should figure out what bar and which night for out ladies night.

  
After Amanda left, I began to think of possibly holding a squad dinner at my place and invite Rafael and Nick. It would have to be after our night out, maybe in a month. I would just have to figure out a night when everyone is free. I hoped that whatever was going on between Sonny and Marisol would be straightened out by then. I had been thinking that even though there was a 20yr age gap, I could see Rafael and Marisol being cute together, perhaps I could try and convince Rafael’s mum to help me set them up. But I would have to wait and see if anything happens between my 2 detectives. Marisol deserved someone that make her happy after all the tragedy she has been through.

  
Nevada’s POV

  
I was just finishing up at my club, when I got a phone from Jorge who manages my gym that I renamed after my nephew Immanuel died. Apparently there was a young woman beating the hell out of the boxing bags so much so that Jorge had already replaced 2 bags. I knew who it was, my sweet 2nd cousin Marisol. Something must have happened at work for Mari to be at the gym this early. I told Jorge to just keep an eye on her and that I would be there shortly. I hung up and motioned for Gabby to get the car ready while I rang Rafael to let him know that his daughter is with me. Raif explained what had happened and invited me to a family dinner this weekend which would include Nick, who I liked, and Mari’s Sargent who knew that Mari was his daughter.

  
The car pulled up to the gym and Gabby and I stepped out. I told Gabby what Raif told me. Gabby knew what he might have to do. Gabby opened the door and we could both hear how hard Mari was punching the bags. Jorge run over to us explaining that she got here about 90mins ago and only really started bashing the bags hard 30mins ago, but he’s not sure why. I told Jorge to clear the gym and close up for the rest of the day. In the meantime, Gabby went over to Mari to hold the bag. I could tell that they weren’t saying anything.

  
The closer I walked over to Mari, the more I could tell that she was wearing out of fight, so by the time I got to her, Mari collapsed into my arms crying

“está bien mija, déjalo salir”   
[“it’s ok mija, let it out”]

“contando mi historia, traje todo de vuelta”  
[“telling my story, brought everything back”]

Seeing sweet Mari like this, brought everything back to me, getting that call from Tia Lucia saying that something horrible had happened to Marisol, my men rushing me to the hospital to be met with Tia Lucia crying in her son’s arms, then mine when a doctor pulled Raif aside. My anger at learning what had happened to the girl I helped raise, then finding out that one of those bastards had gotten her pregnant, her talks about whether to keep it, before it was taken away from her.

  
After a little while, I noticed that Mari had fallen asleep. I got Gabby to pick her up and take her to the car as I grabbed her things. Gabby put her in the back as I joined her and had Mari’s head resting on my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair as Gabby started the car and we headed to Rafi’s.

  
At this moment sitting in the back with Mari asleep, was like old times. Picking her up from school because Rafi was working late, after everything that happened, Mari would spend time after school in the gym where my men and I would teach her how to box. Rafi was clear, Mari was to have nothing to do with my work. And I have always kept my promise. I was Mari’s 2nd papi.

  
After an almost hour drive, Gabby followed me while carrying Mari up to Rafi’s, who opened his door and directed Gabby to Mari’s room. Rafi then headed to the kitchen and grabbed 3 rocks glasses and poured a healthy amount of scotch in each glass. Rafi handed me one before handing the other to Gabby.

“gracias a los dos”  
[“thank you, both of you”]

“eres un padre increíble Rafael, ella es fuerte por ti”  
[“you’re and amazing father Rafael, she’s strong because of you”]

“y tu Nevada”  
[“and you Nevada”]

  
Gabby and I stayed a little longer, but a meeting at my club was calling my name. I bid farewell to Rafi after saying goodnight and kissing the forehead of a sleeping Marisol. I just hoped that the name of the 3rd man remained unknown, as I didn’t know what I would do. No-one hurts a member of my family and gets away with it. A fact people learned almost 8 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this set about 8 years after Trouble In The Height. In this story, Nevada also owns a gym and after he died, Nevada renamed it Immanuel’s Gym in honour of his nephew who loved to go there and loved boxing.
> 
> Don’t forget, Liv doesn’t know that Rafael and Marisol are father and daughter.
> 
> Next chapter will be interesting, family dinner with Rafael, Mari, Lucia, Nevada, Nick and Fin.
> 
> The only reason that Nevada likes Nick is because he killed on of the bastards.
> 
> Oh and i have sort of written out how Sonny figures out Rafael and Mari are father and daughter and how he confronts Rafael at his office with a cameo of Nick.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or comment.
> 
> Much love BarisiGirl


End file.
